Bandz A Make Cassie Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Back to MK Universe we go as Cassie hits the pole. Accepting requests. Futanari included. Enjoy


**Truth is I can't leave this series alone cuz it's just too damn good. Enjoy**

Some nights at the Lounge are loud. Some nights are wild. Some nights are loud AND wild. But it never matters because Mileena always has her Lounge packed without even trying and it always looks like she get new clientele everyday. Creatures come far and wide to have the night of their lives. It doesn't matter whether your young or old, short or tall, good or evil The Lounge is irresistible to all women and futa's alike.

Tonight was your typical night, DJ Blue Balls had the place jumping with her never ending variety of music. No matter what your taste was she had it all to get you jumping. Right now the dance was flooded with patrons stripping out of their clothes. Their were orcs more well hung than a Christmas tree. Among them were some slender looking elves that were just begging to get fucked and they wouldn't stop grinding on green chiseled beauties.

A massive orgy was imminent once the orc were harder than a rock. They all were stroking their cocks t the elves. Just as they were gonna speed the pace up the music stopped and the lights went up as Mileena took the mic. The crowd ready to hang on every word she was about to say as some others just were gawking her completely zoned out. Between her large breasts that were barely contained under her top or her thong that showed off her round ass you couldn't help but stare.

"Everybody welcome one and all to the Lounge!"

The crowd cheered as Mileena had them hooked.

"Now I HAD a lot to say but considering how horny everyone is I think I'll just let show go on. DJ?"

The spotlight panned to DJ Blue Balls as had a mic ready to speak. Her breasts were just begging to come out and play as that crop top was ready to fall off.

"Thank you Millz. Now I want everyone to get hyped, get up, and get loud for the highlight of the night."

The spotlight panned to the stage. 'Panda' by Desiigner started as the were flashing to the beat the crowd was buzzing with anticipation.

"You've fought with her mother, been annoyed by her father and took selfies with her. Ladies and futanari's, bitches and hoes alike give it up for Cassie Cage!"

The bass kicked in as the blonde took the stage. Unlike her conventional army fatigue's she was wearing a red Playboy bunny out fit. As she sauntered her way to the pole the crowd erupted at her beauty. Her breasts were just about ready pop out of her suit as they were bouncing freely with each step she took driving everyone crazy. If that wasn't enough she had a modest backside that was barely covered from the suit as the bottom was altered to look a thing than anything else.

Her ass was so round and juicy you wanted to fuck it. Some of the patrons almost passed out from the best part of her. Among her Playboy bunny outfit stood her cock that was outlined greatly the erection stood far up enough for the tip to reach above her the middle of her stomach. Surprisingly she was able to have her balls inside but it was only plain to see that they swelling up like a balloon. Just the other day herself, Juri and ivy ran a train on Jacqui. Cassie almost felt bad as her friend probably won't be able to walk straight for a week.

Cassie gripped the pole and turned upside down wrapping her legs around it. Her breasts hanging out enough to see her nipples some of the other patrons began to fondle themselves. Her breasts were so inviting and her nipples were harder than a porn stars. She kept her balance still as she was squeezing her tits hard enough that milk was leaking out. The crowd salivated at this a few even had their mouths open and their tongues hanging out. The Special Forces agent began sliding up and down the pole while staying upside down licking her lips teasing the patrons

Mileena was at how long Cassie stayed upside down. The whole time she kept wondering how that girl didn't have all of the blood rushing to her head now.

The blonde was working the crowd and she knew it. Everyone followed her every movement as if they were hypnotized. Cassie then got a good grip of the pole with her hands and unwrapped her legs from the pole. Next she reached for the zipper in the middle of her suit and lowered it all the way and took off her suit throwing it towards the crowd. The crowd roared as her cock became untamed.

She felt it was time to turn it up as she spread her legs wide letting her shaft and balls hang freely. The orcs in the crowd were stroking themselves again seeing the blondes cock unleashed. With her legs spread her ass was in full view. Her hole was looking nice, tight and ready to plunge. Cassie finally turned right side up as she stood on the stage again.

Dollar bills started to flood the stage when she was was grinding the pole. Large bills, small bills and everything in between went to the stage. Cassie bent over to pick them up putting the pole in between her ass-cheeks. Mileena saw this as the perfect time to signal DJ Blue Balls. She saw the signal and hit the switch. The pole started to buzz as it began vibrating.

The vibrations hit Cassie like a lead weight. The whirring hitting her balls as she grinded her ass against the pole. The patrons couldn't wait any longer as girls demanded to get fucked and the orcs couldn't resist any further shoving their cocks deep down the girl's holes. The Special Forces agent didn't notice a thing as she had her back turned still teasing the patrons. Her member was twitching in her grasp as she was stroking it as she turned around to see the beauty placed in front of her eyes

Every female was getting torn wide open by every orc, Dranei, elf, demon and any other futa that had a cock standing at attention. Cassie marveled at this as it excited her even further. She wrapped herself around the pole taking in every vibration as she was stroking faster. Her grip on her cock got tighter as precum leaked out and about. Cassie closed her eyes and bit her lip as her climax was nearing.

The patrons that were getting pounded started moaning loudly as their partners quickened their pace to match Cassie. The grunting between thrusts made everyone go into a frenzy taking everything in. Cassie could hold back no longer as her cock jerked as hot cum shot out landing on the crowd. What happened next was euphoric everyone released their seeds inside each other with some leaking out.

Cassie then composed herself again as the pole stopped vibrating. She let go of it grabbed some bills from the stage, stuffed it in her boot and walked backstage.


End file.
